Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some examples, wireless access nodes may include radio frequency (RF) circuitry and processing systems capable of transmitting and receiving data from wireless communication devices over multiple frequency bands. The use of multiple frequency bands, which are allocated to individual wireless service providers, permit the wireless service providers to communicate information to the wireless communication devices over a greater overall frequency band. However, because the frequencies often span over different ranges within the wireless spectrum, noise and interference may occur between the frequencies of the wireless service provider. This interference may be even more burdensome when damage or flaws appear in the RF circuitry, making it difficult for the signal processing systems to filter out intermodulation noise from other frequencies on the wireless access node.